Thank you
by Abbeldy
Summary: Emily thanks Derek after he does something really sweet. One shot. Smut.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I was on a really long hiatus from writing. Now I'm back with a smut fic. Sigh. When did this happen? I wanna thank Stacey who clearly inspired me by all the fic she's writing! Lol! Here we go!**

Emily got home after filling out a dozen reports at work. She was exhausted, her hand was cramping, from all the writing, and she was in a bitchy mood. She knew she was having a bad day, she knew her boyfriend knew she was having a bad day and all she wanted was a note or a text message saying something sweet to cheer her up! In stead, she had come home alone, and now would drink her wine alone, make and eat dinner alone and go to bed alone. What was the point of being in a relationship if she wasn't getting anything out of it?

She removed her coat and went into the kitchen. She paused and sniffed the air and the delicious aroma of pasta in mushroom sauce filled her nostrils. She walked up to the platform to see a covered dish of pasta and some red wine. She immediately looked around for the intruder and didn't find anyone. She walked into her bedroom and called out "Derek?" and didn't get an answer. She looked into her bathroom, to find rose petals at the bottom of her bathtub, with some bathsalts sprinkled in and a note by the mirror. She picked it up and read it aloud.

"Hey baby,

I know you're having a rough day, so hopefully this will cheer you up! I wish I could be there to share it with you, but I have my own reports to write! I love you, just relax! I'll see you at work tomorrow!

Derek"

Emily put the note down and she had the biggest smile on her face. He really could turn one of the shittiest days into a really good one! She would have to think of some way to make it up to him!

The next day, she met Derek at his desk and squeezed his hand to say thank you. They were still keeping the relationship under wraps, so they couldn't afford more contact than that. The team was called to San Fransisco, to help with the capture of a serial rapist. It took three days, but he was finally caught and the team returned home. It was a hard case, especially for Derek, because the UnSub also targeted minor boys. Emily texted him, asking him to come over and he agreed.

He went to Emily's condo and used his key to go in. Emily had made a simple dinner of stir-fry vegetables and flavoured rice. They ate in silence, Derek drawing comfort just from her presence. After dinner, they watched a couple of episodes of "Friends" and then headed to the bedroom. Emily paused in the doorway and kissed him, testing the waters. She wasn't sure if he would be up for anything, so soon after the case, but as he drew her close, she felt that he was definitely "up" for some action. Grinning, she pushed Derek back onto the bed and climbed over him on all fours.

From his angle on the bed, he could see right down to her navel, and that told him that she wasn't wearing anything apart from the sleep shirt she was wearing. He grinned as she bent down to give him a deep kiss as her hands undressed him. When his hands clutched the hem of her shirt, she pushed them away. he looked confused, his mouth forming the word "why". She just smiled and shook her head, her eyes sparkling with all things naughty.

Once he was rid of his shirt and pants, she felt his length through his boxers and his hips bucked at the contact. Emily let out a deep, throaty laugh and slid his boxers off, freeing his penis. "Penis is a funny sounding word, don't you think? Kind of like glue." She said, making Derek laugh. She massaged his length with her hand and then lowered her self. She didn't take him inside, but rubbed the head against her wetness. Derek jerked and tried to thrust, but Emily was too fast for him. She continued this torture until she felt him get bigger and felt the pre-cum form. She grinned at him wickedly and sild down his legs and blew on his penis.

Derek jerked off the bed again and tried to pull her up, but she resisted and pushed his hands away. She then licked him from base to tip and took the tip in his mouth. She sucked slightly, making Derek groan with pleasure. She then took him further in, till he hit the back of his throat and hummed. He nearly came right then, but she wanted to prolong this for him for as long as possible. She withdrew him from her mouth and then swirled her tongue on the tip. She sucked on the tip a little harder and pulled away, laughing as he came, all sticky white over her hands and his chocolate body.

Derek made the loudest noise he had ever made as he came. This was the best blowjob he had ever had! He reached down and pulled her up panting. He was utterly spent. All she did was kiss him on the lips, say thank you and turned around and the couple went to sleep, spooning each other.


End file.
